Fire, Then Smoke
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Response to the following challenge: Write a story which contains this dialogue: "I said we're safer, not safe." Word limit 1000 or less. Set late season 4 during mystery marriage while Lee and Amanda try to find some much-needed "alone time." M-rated for a reason.


After slamming the door behind them and making sure the lock clicked firmly into place, Lee took his wife in his arms, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She, in turn, wasted no time in reaching for him, yanking forcefully on the tails of his dress shirt to pull it from his slacks, then running her hands under it up the smooth skin of his chest, delighting in the low groan that emanated from her husband's throat at her touch, mingling with her own moan of pleasure as he grasped her bottom.

"Lee," she gasped as his lips found the tender spot on her neck that he knew made her quiver with desire while his hands found their way under her skirt and she worked to loosen his belt.

"'Manda," he growled against her skin as he lifted her up onto the edge of the desk and tugged at her silken panties dragging them down her long legs and reaching back under her skirt, but was stopped by her hand on his and a shake of her head. "No?" he questioned.

"Mm-mm," she answered her voice thick with desire as she finished the task she'd begun on his pants and grasped him firmly eliciting another groan from him. "Skip the foreplay. It's been too long. I need you now." She then stroked him once more as she used her other hand to clasp his ass and pull him closer to her.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely as he followed her lead. Cupping the back of her head in one hand his fingers tangling in her thick dark hair and gazing deeply into the depth of her dark passion-glazed eyes, he used his other hand to ease himself into her watching the expression on her face change as they melded together.

"I love you," she whispered in kind as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in deeper and locked her hands behind his neck planting a firm kiss to his lips. Pulling back from their kiss, she added, 'But please don't tease me."

Gripping her hips firmly, Lee drove into his wife harder than before. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she hissed. "And you do too. I can see it in your eyes."

"God, yes," he concurred as thrust into her again and used one hand to bring her head to his, keeping his other locked on her hip, probing her mouth with his tongue while he still probed her body, driving into her harder and faster, her cries of pleasure spurring him on.

Breaking away from their heated kisses as her climax rippled through her, Amanda threw her head back and screamed, "Lee!"

Holding her quaking body against and feeling her tightening around him sent Lee spiraling into his own orgasm and he soon felt himself erupting inside her, but kept moving within her until he had no more to give her. "Amanda," he breathed softly against her neck as he cradled her to him and tried to catch his breath.

"Lee," she replied equally breathlessly as she clung to him shakily.

The moment was soon broken by the rattling of the doorknob. "Shit!" Lee swore as he abruptly pulled away from his wife and hurried to straightened his disheveled clothing while she scampered off the desk and scrambled to find her discarded underwear.

"I thought you said we were safe in here," she barked at him accusingly.

"I said we're safer, not safe," Lee corrected her as he picked up her panties and attempted to hand them to her, but it was too late; the door was already being opened. He hastily shoved them into the pocket of his suit jacket as they both stood at attention, glancing surreptitiously at one another as they mentally practiced the cover story they'd concocted in the event that they'd be caught. "And we should've been. This is the only room in the building beside our office that doesn't have surveillance cameras and we always get interr-" His words were cut off by the entrance of the office's rightful occupant.

"My, my, what do we have here," Austin Smyth crowed as he entered his office and glanced at the pair, looking them up and down.

"You're back from lunch early, Sir," Amanda said with a disappointed sigh. "And you ruined the surprise too."

"Surprise?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Lee chimed in. "A little birdie told us that you have a birthday coming up and we came up here to get the layout of your office so we could set up a birthday surprise for you."

"Indeed I do," Smyth confirmed as he sat behind his desk and removed his cigarette case from his pocket. "But why now? I've been with this agency longer than you have and you've never cared a fig about my birthday before."

"Well, it was my idea, Sir," Amanda answered. "I wanted to...you know...do something nice for you since you were the one who gave me the full-time job and all...and...you know...got me into the agent candidate program...I have to admit that I did have to twist Lee's arm a bit to get him to come up here with me."

"How exactly _did_ you get in here when I've got the top security on this floor?"

"Well, they do say I'm the best in the business for a reason," Lee replied with a cocky grin.

"They do at that. Now, if you don't mind, I think we'll skip the birthday...and any other surprise in my office."

"You got it," Lee said, while Amanda responded, "Yes, Sir," and they prepared to leave, both breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh...and one more thing," Smyth's voice stopped them. When they turned, he held out his open cigarette case with a devilish grin. "Would either of you care for one? You both look like you could use it."


End file.
